Revenge of the Twins
by Tempest2004
Summary: G1 Three-quel to 'The Day After' The twins figure out their 'benefactor' and decide a little revenge is in order. Unfortunately, one twin gets caught in the cross-fire. Please R&R!


I really didn't mean to let this go so long without adding this. But here it is, the three-quel. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the spiders...

* * *

Prowl sighed as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were escorted out of his office. Jazz walked in as the two left and smiled at his mate.

"You got away with it." he said as the footsteps recceded. Prowl nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, but the Twins will not let this stand." Prowl replied. Jazz shrugged lightly.

--Twins, that evening--

"You realize of course." Sideswipe asked, grinning evilly at Sunstreaker.

"That this means war." Sunstreaker growled in return.

"Right. So who did it? The only one who had a camera any where around there is Red Alert and he wouldn't do that. Not to Optimus." Sideswipe said, tapping his chin as he reclined on their couch.

"Jazz?" Sunstreaker asked, coming back to the couch. Sideswipe shook his head.

"Nah, Jazz would never do something like this to us. It has to be somebody we've pranked before." Sunstreaker leveled a glare at his Twin hot enough to melt steel.

"And who _haven't_ we pranked before?" Sunstreaker demanded, raising his eyeridge at his brother.

"True. Then it has to be someone who thinks we wouldn't suspect them." Sideswipe said. "Optimus?"

"Maybe, but I don't think so. He's too honorable for that." Sunstreaker said. "Ratchet? He enjoyed those pictures I recall." Sunstreaker suggested, reaching for a datapad. Then he paused. "Sides, you don't think..." he said, holding up the Datapad from Prowl. Sideswipe's optics widened.

"He's clever enough, but, why would he?" Sideswipe said, taking the datapad.

"We've certainly pranked him enough. And he's always been so calm about it." Sunstreaker said, relaxing into couch. Sideswipe grinned.

"And they say the quiet ones are the worst."

--Revenge, Part 1--

Prowl scanned his office carefully before entering. No one in the hallway thought this was odd, for the entirety of the Ark had been in the Common Room when the pictures had surfaced. It was a rumor that Prowl might have had something to do with it, but no one could prove it. Of course, the Twins had never really needed proof.

"It looks clear." Jazz radioed privately from their quarters. Prowl sent a tone of recongition. He'd figured it would be, since that was his and _Jazz's_ space. The Twins were far less likely to pull something on the one mech who regularly stood between them and Prowl. But the one who regularly put them in the brig? Not so much. He walked forward until the doors closed. Which they didn't. Frowning slightly, he turned and pressed the button a few times. Still wouldn't close. His frown deepened and he briefly considered calling Hoist, but thought better of it. He stepped out and then stepped back in. He sighed and was about to give up when it fell. A bucket of the most slimy, vile, _disgusting_ things ever descended on his head. Cow entrails, pig entrails and fine smelling goo of something he didn't really want to know the formula for. A pair of smiliar snickers sounded from the hallway. Prowl walked out into the hallway just in time to see them vanish. Wiping his face off, Prowl noticed Skyfire, Mirage and Hound wrinkling their olphactory sensors. Sighing, Prowl headed for the washracks.

--Revenge, Part 2--

Prowl sighed as he reached the washracks. Even Optimus had to 'hold his nose' as it were around his SIC. He reached for the water and shuttered his optics as he heard it start, but didn't feel it hit him. Opening them, he frowned as the rack next to him was on, but not his. So he reached to turn the other one on. That one turned the water on in the next one. With a sigh he switched racks and turned the water on...In the other rack.

"This is ridicoulus." he muttered turning the water on in the opposite rack. Still nothing on his side. Biting his lower lip, he pounded his head against the washrack. "I'm going to off-line them both." Prowl muttered as he radioed Jazz. The laughter from his bondmate over the radio was embarrassing, but the look of disgust on his face as he smelled Prowl was priceless.

"There, all fixed." Jazz said soothingly. Prowl sighed as the water washed away the stink and Jazz joined him. "Now let me help you reach those trouble spots..."

--Revenge, Part 3--

"This is too creepy."

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it."

"Just don't get that thing anywhere near me."

"Okay..."

"Sideswipe!! AIEEE!!"

...

The scream echoed through the Ark as Sunstreaker came tearing down the halls of the Ark, chased by...Nothing. Prowl, along with the rest of the Ark, gawked as the normally brutal and snarly Lambroghini screamed like a femme and ran down the halls. Prowl, after a moment, grinned uncharacterstically. Until he heard an ominous sound. Turning, he blanched as a Spider with an Autobot Symbol on it's, um, posterior, clicked at him. With a cry similar to Sunstreaker's, he tore off down the hall, screaming all the way.

And in a dark, lonely corner, Sideswipe giggled uncontrollably.

--

TBC

--

Please R&R!


End file.
